Let the Drummer Kick
by Asch the Bloody
Summary: AU Present Day. Kaoru Kamiya is a drifter among cliques. But there is one clique that she hates the most, The Players. When her friend drafts her into his band and the drummer is none other than the head player himself, what is Kaoru to do? KK RR
1. Relations

Let the Drummer Kick

By Asch the Bloody

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. All original characters, themes, and plots belong to ViZ Media and Nobuhiro Watsuki. I also do not own the song "Let the Drummer Kick" by Citizen Cope.

Chapter 1: Relations

"Damn!"

A raven-haired girl ran down the empty halls of Granite Hills High. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing deep. _Damn, damn, DAMN!! If Misao hadn't kept me up all night talking about her "Aoshi-sama" I wouldn't have overslept!_

Just as the bell rang, she trucked into the room, completely disheveled. Everybody had been in their seats already when she barged in. The teacher was apparently less than happy with the situation.

"Kaoru Kamiya! Is there a _reason_ why you're storming into my class so late?"

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"If you are not in your seat when the bell rings, _you're late._ It is the rule!" the teacher exclaimed.

Kaoru just waved her hand in mock defeat, "Yeah, yeah, I get it." She turned around to take her seat in the back of the class. The teacher gave one last sigh and proceeded to prepare for the day's lesson.

She sat down and began to smear on her black makeup. Like all high schools, Granite Hills had a much defined social system made up of cliques: the rich kids, the geeks, the preps, the jocks, the losers, the musicians, the badasses, the black kids, the Asian kids, the Spanish kids, and the Goth kids. Sometimes there were cliques within cliques, but that's too complicated to explain. Looking at Kaoru, people would think that she was a Goth, but she never really tied herself down to one group of friends. So you could say she was sort of a drifter.

However there was one group she particularly hated:

The players.

Kaoru, not really paying attention to the lesson, started to gag slightly at the thought of those disrespectful assholes. They were a clique within the rich kids. They get with just about every girl in the school, they have all the money, and they are supposed to be the "Gods of Granite Hills" just because they all look good.

She mentally spat on them, hating them with her whole heart…

"KAMIYA! PAY ATTENTION!!"

"KAO! HEY KAO-CHAN!"

Misao snapped Kaoru out of her trance, "Honestly, Misao, do you really have to yell that loud? I'm standing right here!" Kaoru said, sticking her pinky in her ear.

Misao raised one of her finely plucked eyebrows at her, "You should know me well enough by now."

Kaoru and Misao have been friends since they were in diapers. Although they grew up to be totally different people, Misao being one of the riches kids in the area, they are still best friends.

"Well anyway, Aoshi-sama…"

"Ugh, would you _stop_ talking about him?"

"What's wrong Kao-chan? I thought you said you liked him too."

"Yeah, as a friend, not as a stalking target!"

"I don't stalk him…much…"

Kaoru cut her eyes at that, "Right…"

The lunchroom was bustling with kids from all social groups. Misao searched insanely for the Goth table.

"Aoshi! Aoshi!"

The ice block turned slightly from his position against the wall to face her. Kaoru shivered. _Geez, it's almost as if he gives off sub zero temperatures or something…_

Misao crashed into him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug "Oh Aoshi-sama! It's great to see you again, it really is!"

"Um…nice to see you…too…" Aoshi said in between breaths. She finally let go.

"Guess what! Mother told me that she and your uncle are going to go to Fiji for their honeymoon! I get the house all to myself!"

Aoshi nodded. About a month ago, Aoshi's uncle married Misao's widowed mother. Therefore, she and Aoshi would be step-cousins. Kaoru constantly reminds her of this, but, of course, it never stopped her from closely shadowing Aoshi.

Kaoru excused herself from the two and headed out of the cafeteria. Feeling bored, she wandered the halls, trying to find something interesting to do.

_This school sucks, _she thought, _there's nothing interesting to do except learn._

She turned a few corners and headed down a few halls, only to find a certain _player_ trying to harass one of her dear friends, Megumi Takani.

"Hey girl, don't be like that. I just want to show you a good time and—"

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, you know I love you…"

Kaoru sneaked up on the bastard and hit him as hard as she could on the head. He let out a loud yelp and hit the floor.

"Shit! Megumi, are you okay?"

Megumi was breathing hard from the shock, "Yeah, he was just trying to get down my pants again…" she pointed at him.

Kaoru bent down and poked him. _Is he dead? No, I'm not **that** strong…_

The guy stirred a little, and suddenly, his eyes snapped open, scaring the girls.

He quickly got up on his feet and glared at the two. Megumi stepped back, "Uhh, Kaoru, I think I'm gonna go…" Then, she turned around and bolted.

The guy looked pissed, and then slightly amused, "I never thought you Goths could pack a punch like that. I have to give you props, Kamiya."

"Up yours, scar face."

His amber eyes danced with laughter, "Now, now why the hostile words. It really cuts deep, you know," He held up his wrist and slid his finger across it.

Her cheeks grew red with fury, "I'm no Goth, and F.Y.I, not all Goths cut."

"Oh, well I am so sorry, Miss Kaoru. Let me make it up to you. Saturday, there's and All American Rejects concert and I—"

Kaoru cut him off, "Look, Himura, if I see you harassing my friends again, I'm going to make sure you won't have any children in your future." She turned on her heel and left.

He removed his hair tie, releasing his fiery red hair as he watched her retreating back.

He rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. A large bump had formed.

_This isn't the last time you're going to see me, Kamiya… _a smile tugged on his lips as he walked towards the empty music room down the hall.

A/N: It's pretty short, I know. I wrote this in about three seconds and it needs major editing. I will eventually get to that, but right now I just want to get this chapter up.

I will probably be incorporating some characters from Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Legendia later on in the fic, but it is NOT a crossover.

Reviews are appreciated!!

Asch the Bloody


	2. Creation

A/N: Yay! New Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. All original characters and plots belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and ViZ Media. I do not own any of the Tales games. All original characters and plots belong to Bandai/Namco Games.

Chapter 2: Creation

By Asch the Bloody

"Kaoru! Hey Kaoru!" two voices cried in unison.

Kaoru turned around and met the turquoise eyes of the Fabre twins, Luke and Asch. They were the only other redheads besides Kenshin that attended Granite Hills. They were also in Kaoru's circle of friends along with their band mate, Sanosuke Sagara. They have had a constant rivalry since their childhood and are usually seen either arguing or fist fighting.

"What's up?" she asked

"We heard from Megumi—,"

"—how you totally bitch-slapped Himura."

She grinned inwardly_, Geez, Megumi can really stretch the truth…_

"Well yeah anyway, Sano—"

"—is looking for you."

"Hey! Stop finishing my sentences you jerk!"

"Why don't you make me, dickhead?!"

Asch threw the first punch and the fight began, yet again. There was already a crowd forming so Kaoru decided to leave the morons to their "fight to the death" and find Sano.

_He's probably in the music room, like always. _She walked down the hall where she saved Megumi from that vile trash Himura. She gagged once again at the thought of him. _Himura better watch himself…I don't have a lot of patience._

As she got closer to the music department, she heard the sweet sound of Sano's guitar. She always thought of Sano as a music genius and admired him because of it. _He plays guitar, piano, viola, cello, flute, tenor sax…and I think that's it._

"Hey Kao-chan! What's good? I heard about you're little showdown with Kenshin," he said putting down his guitar

She sighed, "Is Megumi telling _everybody_?"

Sano laughed "I assume so…"

"Well, the twin idiots told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Uh…well, yeah," he scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish look, "I sorta need a favor…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Um, you know, how you always call me a 'music genius'? Well it so happens that I…"

…pause

"…you what?"

"I can't sing."

Silence

"Um, okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well a band needs a lead singer and a songwriter, so I was wondering…"

"I get it, I get it. I'll sing for your band."

"Oh really, that's great!" Sano gave a nervous laugh.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But, um, why were you acting like I was going to kill you just because you asked?"

"Wh-what d'ya mean?"

"I mean, you're acting all nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Heh heh, nothing, nothing's wrong! Just promise me you won't back out on me! Please?!"

_Okay, Sano is getting hysterical…_ _"_I promise. Don't worry about it. Practice is after school at 4:00 at your place, right? I'll have some good songs for you by then." The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late again!. I'll see you after school Sano!" she yelled over her shoulder to her spiky-haired friend.

Just as she left, someone emerged from the supply closet, "You didn't tell her?"

"Look Kenshin, I know you two don't get along, but I really need her and I really need you. You're both talented, so swallow your pride and deal with each other, please?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "She's the one with the problem! She knocked me out earlier just because I was making nice with her stupid friend."

Sano narrowed his eyes, "See that's your problem, you act like women are trash."

Kenshin snorted "I do not! I treat them like goddesses."

"I don't see how dating seven girls at once is good treatment."

"Record high, baby, record high," he said running his fingers through his hair.

Sano just shook his head. _I can't believe him. But I have to put up with him. Kenshin may be a complete ass, but he's one of the best drummers I've ever met. I hope Kaoru doesn't totally wig out at practice today…_

* * *

"**HELL NO."** She stated simply and stormed out.

"Kaoru! Come on Jou-chan…don't do this! You know I really need you're help…" Sano pleaded, using her pet name.

"I don't care." She said walking fast from Sano's house, "No."

"Just listen to me okay?"

He followed her about five houses down when she finally turned around, "Is that why you were acting so jumpy earlier? Because you felt guilty that you couldn't even tell me that your _drummer_ is none other than _Kenshin Himura?!"_

"I don't like him either! But sometimes life hands you a bowl of shit you just have to make the best out of it."

"Wow, that was really deep, Dr. Phil. You should write a book."

"I'm serious, Kaoru. Music is my life, without it I'll probably end up working in the food court at the mall for the rest of my life! Himura's a jerk, I know, but I really need you Kaoru!" He got on his knees and he held on to Kaoru's legs. "Please! I'm begging you!!"

She looked down at her pathetic friend. Her heart began to ache for him. He really wasn't all that bright when it comes to academics. He turned out to be dyslexic, so a future in college wasn't much of an option. Music really _was _all he had.

"Okay, fine. Just stop with the begging, people are starting to stare…"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MY GOSH KAORU, THAT IS SO **FUNNY!**"

Misao hooted hysterically when she heard about Sano's band deal. Misao and Kaoru used to sing back-up for Sano's band while Shirley Fennes sang lead, but that was before Shirley moved to Beverly Hills. Misao had realized that Sano had been looking for a drummer too, since Enishi dropped out, but she'd never suspect _Himura_ to be anywhere near musically cultured.

"It's really not that funny Misao," Kaoru said sipping her soda. She, Misao, Aoshi, and Megumi met up at the food court in the mall.

"Actually, it is slightly amusing…" Aoshi said.

Everybody turned to look at him. Even Misao stopped her laughing and stared.

He raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't I have an opinion?"

They shook it off and continued talking about Kaoru's rehearsal disaster. "Did you hear him play, Kaoru-chan?" Megumi asked, hanging on every word.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Himura can play...he can _really_ play."

Misao took a huge bite of her hamburger "So, you're gonna really do it?"

"Of course, Sano's my friend. I couldn't let him down like that. And it's not like I'm alone, Luke and Asch will be there too. I'm not going to let that loser get to me."

"Sure you're not…" Misao and Megumi said in unison. Aoshi just shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru said, slamming her paper cup on the table.

"You know, there _is _a reason why Kenshin is regarded as 'The Head Player'. He knows how to get into a girl's head and control her thoughts. It may seem like you can handle it now, but what about after ten rehearsals? Or twenty? You're gonna see this guy everyday, you better be prepared." Megumi said matter-of-factly.

"Don't sweat it. I can handle Kenshin Himura."

They talked a little while longer about nothing in particular and then set off to their houses. Misao and Aoshi walked home together.

"So Aoshi-sama…you didn't really say much about the Himura issue, except that it was funny."

"Yes. And?"

"And, well, I just wanted to know what you think."

Aoshi lips quirked a bit, almost like a knowing smile, "Poor girl doesn't know what she got herself into."

* * *

Kaoru walked home, lost in her own head again.

_Prepared? That's stupid. Prepare for Himura? Tch, he better prepare for me._

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the fact that she wandered out onto the crosswalk when the "Don't Walk" sign was on. There weren't any cars out, or else Kaoru would've been more careful. But suddenly a shining red Porsche sped down the road.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't get out of the way quick enough…

_**

* * *

**_

"Fuck! I hit a chick!" Kenshin said as he got out of the vehicle. He had slammed the breaks at the last minute, so the impact wasn't that great.

Or so he hoped.

He picked her up and looked at her.

_Holy shit! I ran over Kamiya!_

He checked her vitals to see if she was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief. He knew Sano would chop him to pieces and throw them in a river if he ever really killed Kaoru.

At that moment, an idea popped into his head and an evil smile spread across his dazzling features. "I think I'll just take you to my place, since I don't really know where you're house is…" He whispered to the unconscious beauty. He put her in the back seat and continued driving home

_You're gonna want me, _Kenshin thought longingly,_ I'm gonna make you want me…_

TBC

A/N I updated so review, please?

Asch the Bloody


End file.
